fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Nova Zoo
Kirby: Nova Zoo is a game in the Kirby series developed by Toroko and HAL Labs. It was released on The V² under the Infinite Content branding. The game is similar to that of Kirby and the Amazing Mirror in how it sets up levels and features the Robobot Armor from Kirby: Planet Robobot. The premise of the game is that Kirby finds himself in the titular Nova Zoo and has to escape with the help of past enemies like Marx, Susie, Chef Kawasaki. Gameplay Basics Kirby: Nova Zoo follows the Return to Dream Land formula, being a 2.5D side scroller, with the game's camera occasionally moving around to show different angles in some stages. The player will control Kirby, who retains his trademark moves like sucking in foes, dodging, guarding, underwater air bullets, sliding, and floating. Kirby can suck in foes to shoot them out as stars or absorb them to get their copy abilities. Map The map design of Kirby and the Amazing Mirror returns; the map is very much open-ended and full of chests. The design of those maps have been somewhat extended mechanically, with giant green chests containing important items with smaller red chests holding a random object inside of them. These random items range from healing items, collectible stickers, palette sprays, or a rare ability star. Robobot Armor Like Kirby: Planet Robobot, Kirby's Robobot Armor returns, with a extended purpose as the open ended map now features several "gates" where Kirby can summon the Robobot Armor from. New abilities are accessible through the Robobot Armor, which can be used throughout the rooms to solve puzzles or break things no ability of Kirby can. However, there will be sections that the Robobot Armor can't go through, requiring Kirby to once again go on his feet. These gates are spread across the entirety of the map. Some advantages and disadvantages of using the Robobot Armor are: *Advantage - More power and more health than normal Kirby. *Disadvantage - Slower base speed than normal Kirby in most situations. *Advantage - Robobot Armor gets to use amped up versions of many Copy Abilities. *Disadvantage - Some situations do not let allow the Robobot Armor to use Jet or Wheel. **Disadvantage - The Robobot armor does not recognize every Copy Ability obtainable by Kirby. *Advantage - Robobot Armor can cut through giant metal boxes and chains with it's abilities. *Disadvantage - Robobot Armor cannot destroy pink onyx boxes that need to be sucked up by Kirby. *Advantage - The Robobot Armor can be picked from plentiful gates in the levels as opposed to being at Dream Temple locations like Dream Allies. *Disadvantage - While Kirby is in the Robobot Armor, he cannot use Dream Allies. Dream Allies Similar to the Helpers function from Kirby Super Star and Kirby Star Allies, Kirby can gain allies to aid him on his quest, although this is limited to a single additional player and the selection of allies are more akin to Dream Friends, being non-enemy characters that Kirby meets along his quest in the adventure. He can summon them in Dream Temples, albeit not randomly like in Kirby Star Allies. These Dream Allies range from villains of the past that Kirby has defeated, or friends that Kirby has encountered in the past, although the "bad guys" outnumber the "good guys" quite a bit. Each Dream Ally has their own unique moveset that is not based off a Copy Ability Kirby can obtain, although there may be similar attacks considering the nature of things. Dream Allies also take center stage in Guest Star Mode, which returns from Kirby Star Allies. In this mode, the player can control any Dream Ally and go through a abberviated version of the adventure with harder bosses. The player can also get assistance from another Dream Ally, although they cannot use any of the Super Abilities, Hypernova, or the Robobot Armor throughout this adventure. Game Modes Adventure After being abducted by the Nova Zoo, Kirby must traverse the Zoo to find a way to put a end to it's collecting ways and team up with unexpected allies across a huge map full of treasures and varied landscapes. This is the main mode, and the first player will always play as Kirby, while the second player can control a Dream Ally. Should Kirby get into the Robobot Armor, the Dream Ally will be held in reserve and the player can fire at enemies with a star-shaped reticle ala Super Mario Galaxy 2. Guest Star After completing the main game, the player can choose to play Guest Star Mode, which sees the player control any Dream Ally they want and go through a abbreviated version of the adventure with harder bosses. They can also have a second Dream Ally join them on this adventure, although the Super Abilities, Hypernova, and Robobot Armor do not appear in this move. Similar to Meta Knightmare, the player can build up points by collecting Guest Stars, which allow for powerful attacks from various powerful characters in the series or healing the player. Arena TBA True Arena TBA Plot Synopsis Kirby gets kidnapped by a giant ship known as the Nova Zoo. Kirby easily escapes but while looking for his lost cake, he comes across villains he had previously defeated, who decide to join up with him to escape the Nova Zoo. As Kirby makes his big escape, the Zookeepers inside want to stop Kirby from interrupting their plan to speed up natural selection across the galaxy. Can Kirby stop this nefarious plot? Can he escape the Nova Zoo? Will he ever find that cake? Full Summary Kirby is eating a cake when suddenly a giant space ship yanks him inside it's tractor beam, taking him and many residents of Dream Land inside, placing them inside of cells. Kirby sucks off the glass of his cell, quickly managing to escape. While looking for his cake, he comes across the escaped Marx, Susie, Chef Kawasaki, and Gryll who all have the motivation to attack Kirby- but Susie suggests that doing so would be a bad idea and that they should join up with Kirby if they want to escape the Nova Zoo. Kirby learns that his cake has been stolen by Daroach by Marx, and Kirby goes to look for Daroach while the escaped villains tag along with the lovable puffball. Meanwhile, King Dedede wakes up from his nap to learn that Kirby has been abducted, as well as many of the residents of Dream Land, enlisting Meta Knight's help to find him and the other residents. While trying to find Daroach from Marx's directions, Kirby comes across Zappy Woods and subsequently fights him. Using the Hypernova ability, Kirby sucks up Zappy Woods and uproots Mr. Centi's house, who then fights him. After defeating the two bosses, Kirby then proceeds to find Da Roach in Ugli Updraft, a twisted version of Daroach who used Sectonia's spellbook. Da Roach fights Kirby; after his defeated the magic wears off him and he returns to normal, thanking Kirby as he heads off. Daroach doesn't have Kirby's cake, of which Marx notes is a real shame and notes Pon and Con as a pair of potential suspects for this stolen cake. Kirby nods and heads forward. Needing to get down from Ugli Updraft, Kirby gets the assistance from Kabula, who joins him as a Dream Ally. While in Cookie Chaos, Kirby can fight either Nostalgic Meta Knight or Lance Doo, or both if the player desires, meeting Adeleine who has not seen Pon and Con but notes that she has seen the Fairy Queen... who is acting strange. Adeleine joins forces with Kirby as a Dream Ally to help find the Fairy Queen and see what's up. After finding her in Kiwi Knoll, its become clear that she is possessed by a dark force and Kirby has to fight her. After fighting her and dispelling the dark force, the Fairy Queen joins Kirby's forces as a Dream Ally. Kirby goes through Elderberry Enclave to fight either Nostalgic King Dedede or Hammer Burt, or both if the player desires. Kirby will also come across Kit Skatch, who sends a Cagney after Kirby. Kirby manages to defeat it rather easily, and Kit Skatch starts setting up more mid-bosses to try and take down Kirby. Kirby will also find Flamberge, who is looking for Francisca and will join Kirby as a Dream Ally to find her. Kirby can access Dragonfruit Draft and goes through that route to find Pon and Con shackled together. When asked about the missing cake, Pon and Con seem to have no idea what they're talking about and fight Kirby. After being defeated, Pon and Con become free and go on their merry way. They come also come across Kit Skatch again, who sends out a pair of Glippies to take care of Kirby and his allies. They are defeated and Kit becomes increasingly frustrated, while envying Kirby's freedom. Daroach can be found here again, using Sectonia's Spellbook to create a magma-crawling worm that can access a shortcut to Icecream Inn. Kirby arrives in Icecream Inn, where they come across a facility hall where the Sly Splicer is running a muck. Kirby fights and defeats the Sly Splicer- as he collects the red crystal, a character named Moses laments the "death" of the Sly Splicer and grabs the staves, angrily pointing to Kirby with them. Moses then runs off in anger and Kirby goes on his merry way. They find Francisca, reuniting Flamberge and Francisca together. The two agree to work with Kirby for a way out. The final section opens up to reveal the Nova Nursery, where Kit Skatch attacks Kirby and allies. After being defeated, Kit admits being tired of Dr. Phan's directions and joins Kirby as a Dream Ally. After exploring through the Nova Nursery, where several Galactic Novas are kept in shells, they come across Dr. Phan, who fights Kirby. Dr. Phan is defeated by Kirby, but Dr. Phan with the help of Moses manages to swipe up the Red Crystal that Kirby collected from the Sly Splicer and overwrites it's data with his newest and grandest creation. The crystal releases a incubation pod, which spins to take Dr. Phan out of the way, knocking him out. Moses is seen running away and out from the window, the player can see a escape pod eject out into space during the Incubation Chamber fight. After defeating the Incubation Pod, it cracks open to reveal a white Kirby-like figure, which reveals itself to be 03, or Orbitt as Dr. Phan called it. Orbitt is a fuision of Dark Matter and Kirby, what Dr. Phan and Moses considered to be the most powerful beings in the universe. Orbitt finds the lost cake that Kirby has been looking for all this time, which is revealed to be how Dr. Phan copied Kirby's DNA in the first place to combine with Dark Matter's. Orbitt proceeds to eat the cake right in front of Kirby, making Kirby visibly upset. Orbitt then tears a hole in the Nova Zoo wall and flies out into space. Using the Robobot Armor to scan a Galactic Nova to use, Kirby and his Dream Allies fight Orbitt in space in a intense battle. Orbitt, when almost seemingly defeated, copies the laser beam that the Robobot Nova has been using against him and tears the Robobot Nova open, reverting it back to normal as it floats in space, with Kirby and his Dream Allies being sucked into Orbitt. They then need to fight Orbitt's Heart. Once nearly destroyed, Orbitt releases them from his mouth and attempts to escape, but using the Hyper Nova ability Kirby is able to suck him up and shoot him into the Nova Zoo, blowing it up along with Orbitt. As Kirby and his friends drift out in space, the Robobot Armor pushes a launch star for them to use as Kirby once again leaves the armor behind out in space to float until the next time Kirby needs it. Orbitt's fate, as well as Dr. Phan and Moses, is currently left unknown as Kirby returns to Popstar, passing by Meta Knight and King Dedede who are wearing space suits and heading to the now exploded Nova Zoo. Once Kirby returns to Popstar, he is hugged by both Meta Knight and King Dedede, who prepare him a new, bigger cake to eat. It is revealed in a post credit scene that many of the enemies and people that were inside the Nova Zoo were seemingly unphased by the explosion, including Pon and Con, who attempt to swim back to Popstar. Characters Playable Characters Dream Allies Characters |- | Susie |''Unlocked from the start.'' Susie hails from the now disassembled Haltmann Works Company, and now finds herself in the Nova Zoo with a bunch of Kirby's other past foes. Unlike most of them, she respects Kirby as a warrior and knows it's better to team up with him than to try and destroy him. Susie tends to fly away when situations get bad- she knows if she stays too long anywhere, somebody will get hurt. Susie primarily uses projectile attacks or attacks that don't directly put her in harm's way, the two exceptions being her Haltmann Knife attack and her Clipboard Smash attack. She can easily escape a situation that puts her in a lot of danger, but comes with a floatiness that can delay her upward movement. |- |colspan=2| |- | Chef Kawasaki |''Unlocked from the start.'' A cook that uses his pot and ladle in his moveset. While not really much of a enemy to Kirby, he appears in the opening with his pot raised to hit Kirby but quickly changes to become a ally to Kirby in the story when Susie convinces him to do otherwise. He is a chef, but apparently isn't a very good one, with his food being mostly unenjoyable to eat to anyone aside from Kirby. Space food though, he seems to weirdly excel at. Chef Kawasaki is a interesting Dream Ally, being able to do the Cook Ability multiple times with the cooldown in mind. He attacks using mainly his pot, and has a variety of moves that make him a very versatile character. He isn't super great with every thing he does here; his quick attack with Salt It doesn't do much damage and his Quick Pot is weaker than the standard Pot Grab, but there's a lot to like here, especially if you find yourself wanting healing items often. |- |colspan=2| |- | Gryll |''Unlocked from the start.'' Gryll is a onion witch hailing from far away in the galaxy. She initially came to challenge Kirby during the events of Kirby Star Stacker. She has three minions by the name of Salt, Pepper, and Sugar, who follow her and assist her in battle. While not a evil character, she wanted to get revenge on Kirby for defeating her so badly in Star Stacker, but is convinced by Susie to let it go for now... Gryll is similar to Marx in that she has a ton of options both on the ground and aerially, although she is primarily a melee character, using projectiles only when in the air. The player can use her broom to slam, sweep, and blast opponents away. Occasionally, the broom will break, but no worry... one of her minions always carries around a spare. |- |colspan=2| |- | Kabula |''Unlocked in Ugli Updraft.'' TBA |- | Adeleine |''Unlocked in Cookie Chaos.'' TBA |- | Flamberge |''Unlocked in Elderberry Enclave.'' TBA |} Other Major Characters Copy Abilities Kirby Abilities New Kirby Ability Details Here is information and moveset for all the new abilities introduced in this game. |- | Squid Kirby | TBA |} Robobot Modes Chest Collectibles Important Items Palette Sprays Robobot Stickers Auxiliary Items Levels These describe "routes" of levels, not necessarily worlds persay since all the levels have multiple exits into other "routes". Enemies Standard Enemies Mini-Bosses Bosses EX Bosses Gallery KirbyNovaZooLogo.png|Logo for the game Poll How would you rate this article? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Trivia *Meta Knight and King Dedede do not formally appear in this installment, due to missing the antagonist abducting Kirby while they were napping, a inversion of what usually happens at the start of most traditional Kirby games. They only appear in the opening and ending of the main adventure. **Bandana Dee does not appear at all, a odd note considering his increasing role in the past set of Kirby games. **This was likely done to focus on more minor characters who only had one major role, or maybe not much of one at all. *Waddle Zuus come from a idea during development- Waddle Doos actually were marked with the Spark Ability as opposed to their classic Beam Ability. When their art was done and the Beam Ability was added to the game, Waddle Zuus spawned off from this oddity in development. *Many references to Dark Matter appear in the game prior to Orbitt's grand reveal in it. **The game's title, when abbreviated to K:NZ, has the letters NZ in it. N-Z is a enemy that appears in Kirby 64, being linked to Dark Matter. **The enemy Craike resembles Zero's appearance from Kirby Dream Land 3. **All bosses have a set of three ''zero''es despite there only being around 12 bosses. **The Red Chest has a very faint illustration of Zero on the very top left. **The Green Chest has a black, shut eye that has three lines going down the center of it. **Dark Fairy Queen is obviously possessed by Dark Matter and features the same tail weakpoint as Orbitt. **While Orbitt's Incubation Chamber features the most prominent reference to Nightmare, the frame around it vaguely resembles 02 with it's wide wings and it's prominent black and red eye. *Star Knight is HEAVILY implied to be a future version of Kirby, seeing as he comes out from a time portal with time-based patterns being seen in the background of the portal. Additionally, he uses deeper versions of Kirby's sound effects and uses a silver version of Star Spits generated from his palms. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:V2 Games Category:Infinite Content Category:Fan Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Kirby: Nova Zoo